


A Good Man

by Blownwish



Category: Fullmetal Alchemist - All Media Types
Genre: Angst, Friendship, M/M, Yaoi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-28
Updated: 2016-12-28
Packaged: 2018-09-12 20:09:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,952
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9088435
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Blownwish/pseuds/Blownwish
Summary: Mustang tries to be the man Hughes wants him to be, but fails where Elric is concerned.  (RoyEd yaoi)





	

Beta'd by my dear friend, Rebukes: fellow traveler and waterbrother. 

++

"My god, man. You're demented."

Mustang washed down his pretzel with the rest of his beer stein. "Maybe. But sometimes I think I would prefer some sort of male company on certain occasions. Just sometimes." 

Maes looked over his glasses. "Oh, this is a date? I know I'm irresistible, but try to control yourself there, buddy." 

"Start worrying when I pick up the bill and mention a little 'equivalent exchange.'" Mustang tapped the bar table for another round. 

"You? Pick up a bill? My virtue is safe and sound." Maes put down two notes for his beer. "But seriously? Why are you even telling me this?"

"I don't know. Maybe it's just a case of needing an old fashioned father-confessor." He held up his fresh stein the the bar man and smiled. "To Bradley."

"Long may he reign," the bar man muttered as he shuffled away. 

"But men?" He whispered. "Sodomy is a criminal offense, Roy. Punishable as in jail time. As in forget about everything we've ever worked for."

Mustang bit into the next pretzel. "Worse penalties than what we're working for?" 

"Maybe. They're already talking about putting queers in front of firing squads."

"What? Like bait? That's impressive."

Maes groaned. "Like I said, you're demented."

++

 

He hadn't had a drink since his best friend died. Mustang knew it was illogical to see it as betraying his memory. But damnit, it  felt wrong. Even now, sitting at Ten-Forward, he couldn't shake the guilt. Hell, Maes wasn't the only one who wasn't around thanks to Mustang. He said a silent toast to every ghost on his conscience and downed the last whiskey shot.

Somehow he found himself parked in an empty street. He wasn't drunk. Three shots weren't enough for that. He was propelled by something else. Something that was sure to make the melancholy go away, even if it only lasted a few minutes.

He promised he'd never do this again. But what the hell? Maes wasn't exactly going to rise up from the dead to chastise him.  

He pushed the public restroom door open. Gave a few cenz to an elderly attendant who was paid not to notice certain things. The old man nodded at two stalls at the back. 

It was just like he remembered. Men, half a dozen or so, looking for the same thing Mustang was looking for. More or less. 

Roy passed several men, careful not to make eye contact as he assessed each one. He was looking for a particular type: maybe blonde, maybe an amputee with auto mail, on the young side, definitely short.  

 

And then he saw him. On his knees, surrounded by men with pants around their ankles. It was him. Him. He was absolutely sure it was him. 

And he was... Oh, god. What he was doing? Mustang closed his eyes but the image was already burned into his retinas. Edward Elric was giving head. A lot of head. 

Mustang moved quickly.  

++

"You honesty never thought about it?"

Mustang sat in the car, sharing a clandestine smoke with Maes. They quit years ago. But cigarettes were mandatory when two friends planned regime overthrows and other unspeakable things. 

"With a man?" Maes shook his head. "Can't say I have."

"I have been, lately." Mustang handed it over. 

"The male sex drive is strong." He passed it back. "In the old says that sort of thing was accommodated. But that was then." 

Mustang smiled and took a long drag. "You know, sometimes I understand why it's illegal. Some of the thoughts that run through my head are terrible." Truly terrible. They had been, ever since a certain young boy came under his command. 

Maes coughed. "If you're having any about me, I'm offended. Not because it's queer, but because you'd say they're terrible." He handed it back. "I'm hardly that."

"Sure. Your stubble makes me weak in the knees." Mustang shook his head at the cigarette. His imagination drifted over the worst his mind mustered. He wanted to protect the kid. But sometimes, when they argued, he had an almost uncontrollable urge to bend him over and just... He shook his head. He had to do something before he snapped. "Too bad I was born a hundred years too late."

Maes paused before he took one last drag. "Damn my masculine charm!" He snorted as Mustang jabbed his shoulder. 

"Yeah, between you and Major Armstrong I'm hopeless."

++

He wasn't struggling when Mustang threw him in the car. The kid sat back, naked under Mustang's coat, and laughed when he started the ignition. That was when he tried to put his face right in Mustang's crotch. 

"Fuck off!" He pushed Elric away.  

"Gonna punish me at home, Colonel?"

Mustang could barely control himself when Elric was in a rage. But this was worse. Way, way worse. He kept his eyes on the road and pulled out, mulling over the magic words that could calm them both down. 

"Gonna spank me? Maybe use a belt?"

Fuck... "I said fuck off, Elric!" God, what would Maes say if he could see them, now?

"Promises, promises!"

++

"I like the Elric boys, Roy. Gracia does too. We'd like HQ to let them establish permanent residency with us."

Mustang wondered why the guy insisted on taking a meeting. Sure as hell wasn't just to show him more pictures of his kid. "Next thing I know, you're going to adopt them."

Maes shrugged. "They need a family environment. I understand the demands they're under and we can give them a stable home. At least while they're in Central."

"You want to protect them."

Maes shifted in his chair. "Someone needs to."

Mustang looked away. 

"We both know a commanding officer isn't the same as a father and they need a father figure." At least this one wasn't. The last thing Mustang felt around Major Elric was fatherly. He was painfully aroused after their last argument. He locked his office door and jerked off when the kid finally left. Elric actually pushed him back - twice! - and even told him to bite his ass! The kid had no idea how close he was to getting exactly that. And more. 

"I suppose you're right."

"Thank you for seeing things my way" Maes smiled. 

"They'll flourish with your family."

They stood up. Maes clapped him on the back. "And who wouldn't? Just look at how happy my little girl is!" The photos came out. Mustang should've known better. 

++

He had no choice but to bring him up to the apartment. It was too hard to explain to anyone. Even Maes, if he were still here. Especially Maes. 

He didn't have to threaten him or force him in. Oh, no. The kid practically skipped up the steps. Mustang ground his teeth while he opened the lock. "Get in."

The kid was all over him once the door was closed, right on his belt buckle. Mustang slapped him. Hard. 

Elric stumbled back. "Seriously?"

"Yeah, seriously." He went straight to the liquor cabinet. "Take a shower and hit the sofa. That's an order, Major."

He just laughed. "Come on. You went there for the same reason as me." He licked his lips and looked down, right at Mustang's crotch. 

"You're a mess. Clean yourself up." He shoved Elric in the bathroom and slammed the door shut. 

Where the fuck was his bottle? He was going to need it. 

++

"I'm sending them on another mission."

"Good of you to let me know." Maes poured more water on the coals and steam plumed like a cloud over artillery fire. They sat back on the sauna bench, bracing themselves for the heat. 

"I'm telling you first, Dad."

"Gracia will pack a few things for them." 

"Worried?" Mustang toweled more sweat off his forehead. 

Maes sighed. "It can't be helped. He's a dog of the military and orders are orders."

"I'll make sure Hawkeye stands in when I give the assignment." This had become standard procedure as of late. "Just to ensure Elric isn't too insubordinate." Or Mustang got too responsive. The last time they were alone Mustang nearly snapped when Eric began calling him a 'pervy Colonel.' Nearly. Elric was so close to being stripped naked, gagged and hog tied. 

"She has a calming effect."

"Women tend to do that."

Maes smiled. "Glad you agree."

Mustang laid his head against the tiles and shut his eyes. All he could see was that defiant boy. The things he wanted to do to Elric. Dear god, the terrible things. 

++

He left the living room as soon as Elric was done. He could have the damn sofa to himself, but Mustang sure as hell wasn't about to tuck the boy in. "Wear this." He tossed him an old t-shirt as he passed. He tried not to notice the kid was wearing nothing but a towel. 

Tried and failed. 

"Not too late to shower together, Colonel. Or maybe just do it over the sink? It'll be like the public restroom."

He slammed the door shut. 

What the fuck was he even thinking? Bringing him here was even worse than dropping him off at the barracks. At least he would have been alone. But now? Now he had the one thing he shouldn't have, practically offering himself up on a platter. He was half hard and aching from the torture. 

He had to do something. It was obvious. Something before he went in there, grabbed that boy by the scruff and fucking punished him for being such a god damn slut... Oh, fuck this shit.

He stood over the toilet and began jerking off. 

He imagined Elric arguing over his desk. Then Elric on his knee. Elric getting spanked. Elric on all fours. Then Eric on his desk. On his bed. In the public restroom. Nasty, brutal, fucking. Scratches, bruises, curses, bites. Then submission; perfect submission from Elric as he came, shouting his name. 

Yes. This was what Mustang wanted. What he always wanted ever since the brat sauntered into headquarters. 

He was so close, so, so close. 

Then the door opened. 

++

"Restrooms?" Maes was shocked. "Those are the first places they sweep. My god, man. That's what a brothel is for. You of all people ought to know better."

"It isn't that I'm cheap --"

"You're cheap." Maes put down his beer. 

Mustang leaned over the bar table. It was hard to be heard when they were whispering. "No. I just don't want someone acting for money."

"But restrooms? Geez..." Maes scanned the bar. "You're going to get busted. All for what?"  

All to avoid sexually assaulting Major Elric.  If he knew, he would never speak to him again. "Just a part of my nature, I suppose." But hell, it was only a matter of time until Maes put two and two together. Maes made it his business to know everything. 

"We can't talk like this in public." He leaned in. "Promise me you'll stop. Think of it like the war. Move forward and don't let it happen again. Don't you dare throw everything we worked for away. Got that?"

"Yeah." Easier said than done. 

++

Edward was standing there, dwarfed in his t-shirt, staring at Mustang. No smirk, no sarcastic words. Just staring at him. 

Mustang was frozen on the spot, caught, exposed and just about to explode. He should have said something, told him to get the fuck out, to go to hell and stop torturing him like this, but no. He said nothing. Did nothing. Nothing but stand there, waiting for disaster. 

And disaster came in. Stood between Mustang and the toilet. Stood and stared into his eyes, then slowly knelt down. 

"No."

"Stop me." 

He couldn't. Couldn't stop himself from wrapping his hand around that braid. Couldn't stop himself from pushing his head toward his flesh. Couldn't stop the inevitable catastrophe. 

++

"Why do you still talk to me?" Mustang watched Maes poke the spade in the dirt, as if that accomplished something other than ripping up grass. Something about Elysia's wanting a garden? Little kids were demanding shits. 

"Because we're friends."

"A friend like me, huh."

"You're a good man, despite everything."

"Or maybe because of you."

"How are you?" He stopped and looked at him. Really looked at him, like he was trying to see the answer before he heard it. 

"Good." He nodded. "Or at least I'm behaving myself."

"That's good." Maes began destroying grass again. "Just move forward."

Mustang heard the children laughing inside. Heard Elric's voice above the others, and laughed, too. "Sounds like they're having a good time."

"As children should," Maes said. 

"I should be going." Mustang turned on his heel. "Don't want to spoil the fun."

"Why don't you stay for dinner? It's spinach quiche."

He waived goodbye without turning around. "Too bad it's my favorite."

++

He was good, really good. He knew how to deep throat without gagging. And he kept watching him, assessing his reactions, focusing on his face. Holy shit. 

It was about exerting control over Mustang. He recognized it right away. And, god help him, Elric had it. 

Didn't he always? Yes, yes he did. That little shit had it  the moment he took that commission and exerted it with every defiant comeback. Every instance of insubordination. Elric had a power Mustang had fought against for so long, and now he was claiming it. 

"Damn you."

Elric's chuckles vibrated against his flesh. 

Mustang hauled him up.  "Damn you straight to hell."

"Been there a long time, Colonel." Elric's metal finger tip scratched lines across Mustang's chest. The kid was marking him like a claim. "You know what it's like."

"Yeah." 

Mustang was tugged out of the restroom, through his dark hallway, into his pitch black bedroom. 

Somehow a lamplight came on. Small miracles. "Come on." Elric pushed him on the bed, then crawled on top of him. Breath hissed as they ground against each other. Mustang pulled at his braid, but no. Elric refused to come down. He put both hands on Mustang's chest, methodically stroking up and down. Metal and flesh. Nails and steel. "You always wanted me." 

Mustang groaned. "Please don't be a talker." He tugged at his braid one more time, but Elric wasn't done.  

"I wanted you too, stupid." He bit his lip. "You turned me on so bad when you got worked up. It did the same to you, right?"

His finger tips began to trace circles around his nipples. Light, teasing strokes. Mustang clutched Elric's ass and ground against him. 

"I liked it when we fought. I had your attention and nothing could take it away from me."

Oh, fuck. 

"Don't fight me this time." A steel finger touched Mustang's lower lip. He opened his mouth. Touched the metal with his tongue, then sucked his finger in. Elric groaned, then leaned down to replace his finger with his mouth. 

++

They met at the train station. Tickets in hand, ready to go, the Elric brothers turned to say their goodbyes to the Hughes. Gracia hugged them, Maes shook their hands, and little Elysia cried because she was going to miss her big brothers. 

Hawkeye nudged Mustang. He refused to watch. 

"Well, this is it." Elric saluted him. "So long, Colonel. Lieutenant."

He returned the salute. "Better hurry before you miss your train."

"And let you ride me on that?" This kid positively beamed when he smiled. "Dream on, Colonel Bastard." 

"Fullmetal--" Mustang stopped himself. "Just get on the damn train."

Maes waived goodbye. "Take care!"

++

His body was so small, so hard. Steel joints pinched as Elric turned and twisted. Mustang pressed the automail closer. He liked that. It felt like punishment. 

And he deserved it. No matter what the kid had said or done, he was still a kid. He didn't know what he was doing, not really. He never did. One day he'd truly hate Mustang for this. 

One day. 

"God, you feel so good." Elric was biting his ear, licking his ear, breathing into it and making Mustang shiver. 

"You trying to torture me?" His voice was gruff. 

"Something like that. Made me wait too long, Colonel. Now you're going to pay for it." He moved down to his neck. And bit. Hard. 

Mustang arched his back. "Again!"

This time it was harder. Mustang fisted his sheets. "You'd still keep me waiting if you could." Elric grabbed his wrists. Hauled them over his head and held them there. "Turns out you don't have a choice."

"Do it again." He deserved it. 

Elric slipped down lower. "Whatever you say, Colonel."

He bit his nipples. His inner thighs. Scratched him some more, marking the slightest cut right above his navel. Elric licked that up and fed it to Mustang. "Taste that?"

He was panting, unable to say a word. Elric nodded for him and came down again, feeding him with his kiss. Then the kid reached down with both hands. He pressed their cocks together. Then he began to move. 

"You're mine, Roy Mustang. Never forget that. Mine."

It was so fucked up. So, damn fucked up, just like Mustang. Just like everything in this world. Heat rose to the surface of his skin and ripped him open. He clutched Elric and let it out.  

++

"Revelry." Mustang kicked the bed. A hand shot up. "Here you go." He pushed a mug into it and waited for him to sit up.

"God damnit, Mustang! It's inhuman not to have a hangover!" Maes could barely sit up. 

"Alchemical secret." He sipped his own mug with a wink. "That and having a full meal before drinking a starving man under the table." 

"You planned to ravish me," he looked around for his glasses, then swiped them once Mustang presented them. "Admit it."

"Sure, sure." He sat and leaned in. "I just can't help myself."

Maes laughed, held his head and laughed some more. "Oh my god! Where's the aspirin?"

"Here." Mustang was prepared. "Seriously though, thank you." Thank you for being my friend, for helping me be a better man, even though I'm not. 

"For what? You trying to tell me we did something and I blacked it out?" 

"Shut up." Mustang got up and grabbed his jacket. "I'll take you back to the house. Gracia's probably made your breakfast already."

++

Thirty seconds. All he needed was thirty seconds and he could do anything. Mustang counted each one on his state alchemist pocket watch as Elric finished his morning routine in the bathroom. 

"You gonna give me a ride?" 

He put it in his breast pocket and took a deep breath. "What happened last night won't happen again."

Elric was shoving his wrinkled jacket on, nodding as if Mustang had given him the weather report. 

"Do you understand, Fullmetal?" His voice was calm. "We are not to repeat it, speak of it, or think of it."

"Fine." He combed his fingers through his hair and went to work braiding it back. "What do I get in exchange?"

"Exchange?"

He rolled his eyes. "Don't be a dumbass: Equivalent Exchange. I give something up for something else. So what is it?"

Damn it. He wasn't expecting this. "Give me time to figure that out."

"Give you time, too?" Elric shook his head. "Technically you're asking for two things." He pushed his boot on. 

"I will close down the restrooms."

He stopped lacing his boot. 

"No more, Eric. You will no longer do this with me or any of those other men. You will forget all about these terrible things like it's a bad dream and move forward."

He was still looking at his boot. "And what about you?" 

"What about me?"

"You've been going to those places for a while, Colonel. The one one Main Street and the one on Mayfaire Avenue. You tried to quit after Hughes died but it didn't work." He smiled. "So what'll you do without them?" 

"Like I said: move forward." He blinked. "Were you... were you spying on me?"

"And meanwhile I'm supposed to report to you in that stupid office and pretend there's nothing between us." He finally looked at him. His eyes -- Mustang couldn't look away. He was assessing him, measuring him up, the same way he did last night. On his knees. "God, you're so slow. Of course I was spying on you. I wanted you, stupid." He made a face. "Man -- you seriously think I give a shit about some lame restrooms?"

Mustang's jaw locked up. 

"Let me tell you something, Colonel." He stepped forward, slowly, like a cat about to pounce. "I wanted to know why you went there instead of coming to me. I knew you felt this thing between us. It didn't make sense. One day I decided to find out what made this kind of place so special. Tch!"

Mustang stood there, frozen. 

"All I thought about was you finding me there once I started going." He stopped. He straightened Mustang's lapel. "You're so damn illogical, just all over the place. So I'm asking the logical question, again: What about you? You're so big on what you want, then tell me." He pulled him forward. He looked him in the eye. "You got any ideas?"

Maes would know how to handle this. He would suck it up and forget about it like a bad dream. But he was gone. 

"Come on, Colonel." His automail finger ran down his cheek. "It isn't so bad, is it?" He stood on his toes. Mustang could taste the toothpaste on his breath. "Me and you? Doing all the things we want to do?"

He closed his eyes as Elric moved in for the kill. He didn't kiss him. Mustang felt his gloves work the buttons on his collar, exposing his throat. "You're mine. It says so right here." He put his teeth on the bite mark. Mustang's neck corded as they sank in, breaking the skin. He licked the blood. "You let me have you, and I'm offering you the same." He pulled away. "Do whatever you want."

All those times he wanted to tame the boy, control the boy, own the boy, they came to him in a rush. His hands rose. They shook and he hesitated, nearly put them down, but Elric caught them. "That's not what you want." Pulled them toward him. Put them on his body and laughed. "This is what you want." Then he pulled one hand down, forcing Mustang to touch him. Right there. "This is what you want." His metal hand squeezed his, forcing him to feel it. He was already hard. "Show me what else you want."

Mustang drew a long, unsteady breath. Took the boy's hand and twisted it behind his back. Turned him around and pushed him up against the sink. "Just remember you asked for this," he muttered as he undid his belt.

It was a complete surrender. 

++

"Promise me something?" 

"What?" Mustang didn't like talking while he drove. It tended to distract him. Something about turns in conversation and a winding road seemed to make for far too many close calls and a couple of minor accidents. 

Maes was looking through some paperwork in the front seat. Maybe it was his, maybe it was Mustang's. What was a little paper shuffling between political conspirators and best friends? "If something happens to me..."

"Don't." Mustang nearly hit a curb. 

"Just hear me out: If anything happens to me, I know you'll look after Gracia and Elysia." It went without saying. 

Mustang gripped the wheel hard. 

"Just remember, above everything else: you're a good man."

"God damnit, Maes! Quit distracting me."

"You're a good man. You won't let me down."


End file.
